Hetalia Adventure : Pirate word !
by Portgas D Jasmine
Summary: Apa jadinya jika para karakter Hetakia dan salah satu agnt muda terbaik mereka pergi ke dunia One Piece ! Semuanya berawal dari Indonesia yang mengajarkan Dark Magicnya ke salah satu agentnya! [Boleh di Flame kok Asal bahasanya sopan]
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia Advanture Book 2

Dunia bajak laut

Oleh

Portgas d melati

Crossover: Hetalia X One Piece

Hetalia: Himaruya

One Piece: Oda-Sensei

* * *

 **Perkenalan**

Seputar OC:

Nama Negara: Indonesia

Nama Manusia: Raden Seruni Ayu Nirmala / Raden Seruni Majapahit

Kelamin: Perempuan

Tinggi: 183 cm

Penampilan:

Mata: Hitam Onix

Rambut: Hitam Ikal Sepunggung, saat Rapat Ucapan disanggul.

Kulit: Sawo Matang

Pakaian: baju baju kebaya putih moderen, saat kata pertemuan memakai jas hitam dengan dasi bercoak batik, jika dirumah pakai kaos putih bagian lengan ada corak batik dengan celana hitam

Kemampuan:

Magic (Drak Magic dan White Magic)

Drak sisi nya (Nina) sadisnya menyamai Ivan (Rusia)

Kemampuan memasak dengan Perancis

Kemampuan membuat minuman keras dengan kemampuan memasak Inggris. (Bahan minuman tradisional)

Jangan bikin dia marah jika tidak ingin berakhir terkurung diruangan sempit sambil di awasi teman-teman gaib nya.

Nama Asli: Dewi Nur Lintang Samudra

Nama Kode: Lady Zamrud (para bangsa memanggilnya Zamrud)

Jabatan: Ketua Generasi Keajaiban

Dibawah Perintah: Indonesia

Kelamin: Perempuan

Tinggi: 145 cm

Umur: 14 th

Penampilan:

Mata: Hitam Onix

Rambut: hitam, di kucir satu seperti Cina pakai jepit rambut melati

Kulit: Sawo Matang

Penampilan:

Saat sedang di gedung UN memakai seragam kerja [Celana hitam, dengan kemeja putih yang dipadu rompi warna hitam panjang panjang yang mencapai lutut. Punya garis warna putih dari bahu sampai pergelangan tangan, ujung lengan dan bagian bawah rompi punya corak batik, dasi warna hijau zamrud, sarung tangan putih. Rompi bagian atas lengan kanan ada lambang UN, sebelah atas lambang Generasi Keajaiban, dan dada bagian kanan wajah negara indonesia]

AN: Seragam Kerja Generasi Keajaiban bisa beda tergantung dari negara asal dan divisi apa

Saat di daerah Negara Indonesia dia pakai baju apapun yang rapi dan nyaman dipakai saat.

Saat sengang dia biasa pakai pakaian yang cukup modis tidak terbuka.

Tidak suka degan pakaian minim dan terbuka [Perancis pernah menggunakan Zamrud menggunakan pakaian yang minim dan terbuka. Yang berakhir Perancis yang dihajar oleh Inggris, Hungray dan Indonesia sementara Zamrud dihibur oleh China, Jepang, Vietnam, Malaysia dan Taiwan.]

Kemampuan:

Magic (Diajari langsung oleh Inggris dan Indonesia)

Pencak Silat dan semua teknik-teknik dasar beladiri tradisional.

Sempat berlatih sihir dengan Yogyakarta dan Sumatera Utara, karena memiliki hubungan yang cukup baik dengan Nyi Roro Kidul dan Nyi Blorong. Dan berteman degan roh tarian kabasaran.

Bisa berbicara dengan ular karena diajari Nyi Blorong.

Teknik ninja: Ninjutsu (Diajari langsung oleh Jepang.)

Kemampuan menembak sekitar 86% tepat sasaran (Diajari langsung oleh Swisszerland dan Finland.)

Fakta:

Penggemar group band Kotak

Senang melakukan penelitian dengan teknologi manusia dan magic

Sifatnya agak pendiam dan overprotektive kepada Indonesia yang dipanggilnya Putri.

Jangan buat dia kesal atau anda akan berakhir seperti tiga buah meja yang hancur dengan pukulannya, atau dengan di hajar menggunakan Thunder Flash.

Sempat menjadi murid Rusia dan Belarus (Belajar mengintimidasi, kabur dari maut [mulai saat ini dari Belarus] dari Rusia, dan belajar melempar piasu dari Belarus)

Gara-gara Prancis yang bilang itu bawahan sama seperti mengurus anak. Prussia mendapat ide konyol dan memberi pengumuman keseluruh anggota Generation of Miracle yang berisi:

Zamrud yang tahan sebagai Pemimpin Generasi Keajaiban dipanggil Mommy [Ibu], Naga Merah yang sedang sebagai Wakil Pemimpin Pembawa Ajaran Ajaib [Ayah], dan Prusia meminta saya panggil Kakek]. Hal ini dibuat Zamrud naik pintam selama dua hari lalu menyantet Prusia agar Prusia sakit perut selama minggu, dan buat gelang geleng-geleng kepala [-Germany yang mengurus kakaknya selama minggu dan mengigatkan diri sendiri untuk tidak membuat Zamrud naik pintam.]

Pada akhirnya seluruh anggota Generation Miracle memanggil atasan-nya seperti pengumuman sampai Zamrud menyantet Prusia lagi, sebelum menerima panggilan itu melekat.

A / N: Generasi Miracle berisi agen agen muda dari seluruh dunia dan seluruh anggotanya memiliki berbagai macam kemampuan khusus, misal: sihir. Generasi Keajaiban bekerja langsung dibawah perintah para bangsa dan PBB. Dan Bangsa Yang Menjaga Generasi Keajaiban adalah Prusia (Gilbert). [Markas Besar Generasi Keajaiban berada di jerman timur.]

Nama: Ananda

Kelamin: Laki-laki

Umur: 27 th

Tinggi: 185 cm

Bersemayam di: Keris yang selalu di bawa indonesia

Tugas: Pengawal Indonesia

Penampilan:

Mata: Hitam Onix

Rambut: Hitam Sedikit Acak-acakan

Kulit: Sawo Matang

Pakaian: Telanjang dada, pakai sarung coklat, tidak pakai alas kaki, pakai berbagai macam hiasan yang terbuat dari

Emas.

* * *

 **Ch.** **1**

Suatu hari yang cerah di rumah Jepang ...

"Wooh! Jepang ini keren! Hero suka! Bagaimana caramu mendapaikannya ?!"

"Waktu itu aku melihat iklan di internet dan langsung memesannya, lagi pula itu edisi terbatas."

 **BRAK!**

Pintu di Jepang di banting Dan Menampilkan Axis (-Jepang), Sekutu (-Amerika), Prusia, Romano, Spanyol, Indonesia, dan Zamrud yang terlihat panik.

Sekarang saya akan menjelaskan keadaanya. Kemarin setelah Pertemuan Dunia selesai, para Allies dan Axis + Prusia yang ikut adiknya tersayang (Jerman) + Romano yang tidak ingin adik idiotnya bersama kentang basatard + Spanyol yang sedang mengalami Romano + Zamrud [tinggal sementara di rumah Jepang karena ingin belajar mengendap-endap seperti Ninja, karena menurutnya Akan berguna saat tugas] + indonesia yang tidak ingin agen kesayanganya mengapa-rasa ikut di rumah Jepang.

Dan menenai ribut-ribut tadi karena Amerika menemukan Item langka dari cerita One Piece. (Item yang langka yang dimaksud adalah ... Action Figure Straw-Hat Pirate yang hanya ada 12 di dunia, bisa dicoba tandatangan Oda-sensei!)

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau berteriak ?! Kami cemas kalau terjadi apa-apa tahu!" Bentak Inggris.

"Maaf, sudah buat kalian cemas. Amerika-san hanya senang melihatnya saja" Jawab Japan sambil menunjuk action figure yang dipegang oleh Amerika.

"Vee ~ Jepang itu action figure apa?" Tanya Italia

"Kau tidak tahu Italia?" Tanya Amerika

Italia hanya menggeleng

Jepang mulai menjelaskan "Itu action figure dari cerita One Piece, yang menceritakan tentang anak berumur 17 tahun yang sedang mimpinya sebagai Pirate King bersama dengan teman-temanya."

Inggris dan Spanyol tampak tertarik, sementara yang lain hanya duduk dan mendengarkan.

"Raja Bajak Laut? Bisa kau ceritakan? Beban menarik" Spanyol tersenyum.

"Ya, bisa tolong ceritakan?" Lanjut Inggris

"Iggy tertarik sejak dulu pernah menjadi Raja Bajak Laut ya?" Tanya Amerika yang langsung mendapat tatapan iblis dari Inggris.

"Akan lama menceritakanya yang jelas adalah Kelautan dan Dunia Pemerintahan setelah kejadian di Enies Lobby"

Tiba-tiba Amerika menambah "Pemerintah disana sangat breng ** k. Sangat berbeda dengan PBB."

"Kau juga tahu ceritanya?" Tanya Jerman

"Tentu saja! Bahkan anime One Piece sudah di tayangkan di tempatku."

"Apa maksudmu dengan pemerintah itu breng ** k?" Tanya Romano.

Jepang menghela napas "Pertama akan kujelaskan tentang Tenrryubito dan awal pemerintanya. WG penggeledahan oleh 20 raja di dunia ini, dan keturunanya di panggil Tenryuubito. Mereka menganggap mereka adalah dewa dan semua orang harus menuruti mereka Jika tidak, mereka akan akan segan orang yang mati - Orang Yang tidak menuruti mereka. Pernah ditempat kita larangan adanya perdagangan / pelelangan manusia disana itu adalah hal yang wajar ... "

"Bahkan mereka sangat senang menyiksa oranglain seperti mantan bos Jerman yang berkumis kotak. Sebagai contoh hiburan mereka adalah melihat budak mereka yang dicongkel halus ..." Lanjut Amerika.

Mendengar mantan bos yang dibencinya disebut Jerman menunduk dan di balik oleh Prusia dan Italia.

"Dan di dunia itu ada buah ajaib yang disebut Buah Ilahi. Dimana kalau ada yang menang buah itu maka akan kekuatannya hebat, tapi sebagai gantinya orang itu tak bisa berenang selamanya." Sambung Jepang

"Oh ..."

Tiba-tiba Zamrud menyeletuk "Kalau kita bisa pergi ke dunia itu, apa yang ingin kalian sekalian lakukan?"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itupun langsung menatap Zamrud. Jepang pun bertanya "Apa maksudmu Zamrud-chan?"

"Um ..., begini sejak satu tahun yang lalu saya belajar tentang Drak Magic dari Putri ... Dan saya tanpa sengaja melakukan salah satu keajaiban terlarang ..."

Semuanya menatap bergantian kearah Indonesia dan Zamrud. Mereka tahu jika Indonesia bisa seperti Inggris, bahkan sihir Indonesia lebih kuat dari Inggris. Ungu sifat ajaib Indonesia itu adalah Abu-abu Dan sifat Drak Magic Indonesia lebih besar dari White Magic miliknya.

"Kau penting Drak Magic mu pada Zamrud ?!" Seru Inggris tak percaya

"Putri tidak bersalah, saya yang ingin belajar Drak Magic. Jadi tolong jangan marahi Putri, Tuan Inggris!" Potong Zamrud.

Semua orang diruangan itu (-Zamrud dan Indonesia) menghela napas. Mereka tahu sifat overprotektif milik Zamrud ... Tapi mereka tak percaya jika sampai seperti ini.

"Zamrud, apa maksudmu dengan 'kalau kita bisa pergi ke dunia itu' dan 'saya tanpa sengaja melakukan salah satu keajaiban terlarang'da?" Tanya Russia sambil menyipitkan mata.

"Be ..., begini sebenarnya saat saya terpojok sambil menjalankan misi ... saya tanpa sengaja membuka ... 'Dimension Gate ...'" jawab Zamrud gugup

Mendengar kata-kata itu mata Inggris dan Indonesia membelak menatap tak percaya pada Zamrud. Sementara yang lainya menatap bingung.

"Inggris, Indonesia kami tidak mengerti maksudnya. Jadi bisa jelaskan apa yang di maksud 'Dimansion Gate'?" Tanya Prusia.

Indonesia menghela napas panjang sebelum mejelaskan "'Dimension Gate' dengan kata lain 'Gerbang Dimensi'. Salah satu keajaiban terlarang karena gerbang itu ke dimensi lain."

"Digolongkan menjadi salah satu keajaiban terlarang karena memungkinkan untuk berpindah dimensi Ada kemungkinan akan menyerang penghuni asli ini begitu pula sebaliknya Dan kebetulan itu kemungkinan besar 'Dimension War' akan terjadi" Lanjut Inggris

Mendengar penjelasan Indonesia dan Inggris mata mereka pun membelak.

"Maaf ..." Kata Zamrud sambil tertunduk lembut berkaca-kaca.

Prancis memeluk Zamrud dari belakang dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah Zamrud lalu berbisik "Tidak apa-apa kok ... Big Brother mengerti ... Jadi jangan menangis ..."

Namun, sesaat kemudian terpental karena tendangan dan pukulan yang dilancarkan Inggris dan Indonesia. Dan sebelum Perancis bangkit di injak dengan keras oleh Jepang.

"Jangan ada pelecehan seksual dirumahku" Desis Jepang sudah menyipit tanjam menatap Prancis yang masih di injaknya.

"Kami tahu kamu baru mengatakan hal ini sekarang, aru" Kata China

"Kau hanya tidak ingin kami kalap dengan kekuatan dan kekuatan seperti dulu kan?" Tanya Inggris

"Dan tak ingin mengulang masa-masa penjajahan dan memulai 'Dimension War', da" Lanjut Rusia

Mendengar hal itu Zamrud hanya mengangguk lemah sambil menangis dalam diam ...

Beberapa saat kemudian ...

"Ve ..., sekarang apa kau sudah tenang ve ...?" Tanya Italia

"Um ..." Zamrud mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, agaknya masih agak sembab karena menagis. Di sebelah kirinya terlihat orang yang masih ada bekas telapak kaki jepang sedang bertingkat cermin dan bergumam _"jahat ..., wajah tampanku ternoda ..."_

"Jadi sekarang bisa jelaskan tentang 'Kalau kita bisa pergi ke dunia itu, apa yang ingin kalian sekalian lakukan?' Zamrud. "Tanya Amerika dengan antusias.

Zamrud menghelanapas panjang sebelum menjawab "Begini, tiga bulan yang lalu saya dalam penyerangan salah satu markas komplotan di tempat Tuan Romano. Saya terdesak dan usaha kabur sengan bantuan sihir, dan saya tak sengaja membuka 'Dimension Gate' lalu saya tersedot keya. Itu terhubung dengan Dunia One Piece. "

Mata para bangsa lagi terbelak tak percaya.

"Saya di sana selama kira-kira 1 bulan, dan yang saya dapatkan di sana adalah ... Nico Robin yang sedang berlatih bersama tentara Revolusi" Lanjut Zamrud

"Nico ... Robin ...?"

"Nico Robin?! Dia salah satu chara favoritku!" Pekik jepang

"Anu, Jepang karena kamu yang paling tahu bisa kamu jelaskan siapa Nico Robin?" Tanya Indonesia

Jepang langsung mengantisipasi komputernya dan profil profil Nico robin

* * *

Gambar Nico Robin

Nama Lengkap:

Nico Robin

Julukan:

Robin si Anak Iblis / Iblis Anak, Miss Semua Minggu

Panggilan:

Robin

Kelompok:

Ohara Clan (Dulu), Baroque Works (Dulu), Straw-Hat Pirate (Sekarang)

Jabatan:

Peneliti Sejarah / Arkeolog

Tanggal Lahir:

6 Februari

Umur:

28 Tahun (Debut), 30 Tahun (Setelah Sore)

Tinggi:

188 cm

Hobi:

Membaca Buku

Kekuatan:

Buah Iblis Hana - Hana no mi (Bunga Bunga)

Jurus:

Menumbuhkan anggota tubuh layaknya bunga (Hana)

Tipe Buah Iblis:

Tipe Paramecia

Cita-Cita:

Menemukan dan memecahkan rahasia dari Poneglyph

Harga Buruan:

79.000.000 Berry (Dulu), 80.000.000 Berry (Sekarang)

Sejarah Hidup:

Xxxxx

* * *

Merekapun terdiam saat membaca riwayat hidup dari Nico Robin.

"Big Brother merasa kasihan pada ... Pada umur delapan tahun sudah menerima seberat itu ..." Kata Frace lirih

"Nya dia wanita yang pintar ... Karena sangat menakjubkan dia tak tertangkap oleh WG sebelum bergabung menjadi anggota bajak laut itu ..." Gumam Germany.

Namun Prussia mendengar gumamanya dan dia sendiri kom ...

"Dia akan sesuai dengan baju pengantin Barat ~ Kesesese!" Goda Prusia

"Bruder!" Teriak Jerman dengan wajah memerah

Melihat wajah Jerman yang memerah, orang-orang yang ada di perangkat Jepang (-Indonesia, Jepang, Zamrud yang diam saja tapi mata mereka bersinar penuh ketertarikan. Italia yang tersenyum polos sambil berkata "Vee ~", dan Rusia yang juga tersenyum polos sanbil po Pelan "Kolkolkol") menyerigai.

Jerman DAPAT merasakan Firasat buruk Penghasilan kena hal hal Ekspresi teman-temanya, Prancis mendekati Jerman dengan serigai mesum "Wah ~ Jadi wanita seperti Penyanyi Adalah tipe mu ya ~ Prusia ... sebagai kawanmu aku Turut bahagia melihat hal adikmu Sudah dewasa ... Honhonhon "

Prussia menepuk Pundak Jerman Dari Belakang, Dan Saat menagis Jerman menoleh dia terlihat kakaknya Yang sedang ... Jerman Yang melihat hal ITU mengisi berbagai hiasan "Bruder ..."

"Hiks, hiks, aku senang kau telah menemukan wanita idamanmu barat ..." Kata Prusia sesengukan.

"Tapi jika anda ingin meminang Nico Robin, kemungkinan itu sesuai ... Karena anda adalah personifikasi dan berada di dimensi yang berbeda" Zamrud ikut-ikutan.

"Tak hanya itu yang jadi masalah, iyakan jepang?"

"Itu benar America-san, Jika Jerman-san ingin tahu Nico Robin. Maka kemungkinan besar Jerman-san akan dikalahkan dengan wakil kapten Straw Hat Pirate, Roronoa Zoro"

"Seperti kata Jepang kau kemungkinan akan menghiasi wasiat Walau masih belum jelas apakah mereka memiliki hubungan melebihi persahabatan. Asal kau tahu Roronoa Zoro adalah pendekar pedang yang tangguh"

"Sebenarnya masalah tak datang dari dia saja, tapi juga Sanji sang koki yang suka wanita, dan juga sang kapten yang akan menghajar siapa yang menyakiti anggotanya"

"Tapi Benteng Jerman bukan tipe yang menyerah begitu saja, aru ..."

"Ve ~ Jerman aku mendukungmu ve ~"

"Undang aku dan Romano ya ... saat pesta pernikahan kalian, Fusososo ~"

"Akan kuberi kau satu keranjang tomat sebagai hadiah pernikahan kamu, bajingan kentang"

Amerika, Jepang, China, Italia, Spanyol, Romano ikutan nimbrung dan ikut menggoda Jerman. Sementara Rusia tertawa pelan dengan latar berbunga-bunga karena merasa hal ini lucu, sedangkan Inggris, Indonesia dan Zamrud menahan tawa.

" **KALIAN SEMUA! SUDAH HENTIKAN!"** Teriak Jerman emosi, suaranya pun sampai terdengar ke seluruh Jepang.

Setelah beberapa saat keadaan menjadi tenang ...

Jepang menampilkan file-file tentang dunia dan kelompok bajak laut yang akan mereka kunjungi. Setelah melihat tak hanya Inggris dan Spanyol yang semakin tertarik, tapi juga semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu [Kalau China sangat ingin bertemu Chooper yang imut.]

Amerika pun mulai ngobrol "Jadi bagaimana? Apa kita akan pergi?"

"Tentu saja!" Teriak semuanya kecuali Jerman, Rusia dan Zamrud.

"Tunggu sebentar, da."

Semuanya pun langsung menoleh ke Rusia.

"Ada masalah apa memangnya?" Tanya Jepang.

"Zamrud, aku ingin kau jujur, da" Kata Russia sambil menatap tajam Zamrud.

"Apa yang mau ngobrol dengan saya, Tuan Rusia?" Tanya Zamrud sambil menatap balik Rusia.

"Kau bilang kau diselamatkan oleh orang di dimensi itu, da"

"Ya"

"Apa wanita yang disebut Robin, atau kepala pasukan revolusi Naga, coba darimana kau berasal? Da"

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut mulai mengenal kemana arah pembicaraan ini. [Data-data mengenai personifikasi termasuk rahasia dunia, dan tak sembarang orang yang boleh mengetahuinya. Ditambah bila ada orang yang berani membocorkan rahasia ini dia akan di bunuh.]

"Ya"

"Lalu apa jawabanmu? Da, apa kau bilang jujur atau kau bilang bohong?"

Zamrud menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab "Saya merasa tak ada gunanya untuk berbohong. Meski teknologi mereka jauh berbeda, saya yakin orang seperti Naga dan Robin tak akan mudah di tipu jadi saya menjawabnya dengan jujur."

"Kolkolkol ... kamu makin pintar saja Zamrud ... Lalu apakah mereka menyingung tentang kita? Da"

"Maksud anda, apa mereka menyinggung tentang bos saya? Tentang hal itu memang iya."

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Rusia lagi, tapi kali ini di tambah dengan aura hitam yang menjalar-jalar. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu pun berkeringat dingin.

"Saya menjawab seperti ini _'Di dunia saya, saya bekerja di pemerintah dunia. Tentang para bos saya, saya tidak dapat bebas berbicara tentang mereka tanpa izin dari mereka. Tapi satu hal yang pasti_ _ **para**_ _ **bos saya telah menyaksikan segala perubahan dunia saya, dan pemerintah Dunia di tempat kita tidak sbreng ** k di tempat ini**_ _dan jika kita bertemu lagi, mungkin bos saya akan ikut sebagian dari mereka sangat suka petualangan '_ "

"Maaf kalau saat itu saya banyak bicara. Saya sudah siap menerima dat karena hal itu."

Tiba-tiba saja Rusia tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara bangsa lain menatap Rusia dengan pandangan tak mengarti.

"Kolkolkol ... aku tak akan menghukummu Zamrud ~ dan kata-katamu itu benar-banar bagus, da. Jadi buanglah raut wajah tegangmu itu ... Lalu kenapa kamu menatap ku seperti itu? Da"


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia Advanture Book 2

Hetalia Pirate

Oleh

Portgas D Jasmine

Crossover: Hetalia X One Piece

Hetalia: Himaruya

One Piece: Oda-Sensei

* * *

 **Saya sebagai Penulis baru memang masih memiliki banyak kekurangan. Bahkan saya menemukan banyak kesalahan di chapter sebelumya : '(**

 **Ahh ... Di bab sebelumnya Zamrud menggunakan kata Tuan dan Nona untuk memanggil para Bangsa (Putri khusus untuk Indonesia saja). Tapi mulai capter ini Zamrud akan memanggil para ulama Master dan Lady (untuk Indonesia tetap dipanggil Putri.)**

 **Dan terimakasih banyak kepada NajwaAnimeLovers dan Azumamaro-san**

* * *

Nama Asli: Hikari Kyoya

Nama Kode: Black Fox

Jabatan: Ketua Agen Khusus Keajaiban

Dibawah perintah: Jepang

Kelamin: Perempuan

Tinggi: 150 cm

Umur: 15 th

Penampilan:

Mata: Hitam Onix

Rambut: hitam, gaya rambutnya seperti Hibari Kyoya

Kulit: pucat putih

Penampilan:

Saat sedang di gedung UN memakai seragam kerja [Celana hitam, dengan kemeja putih yang dipadu rompi warna hitam panjang panjang yang mencapai paha. Punya garis berwarna oranye dari bahu sampai pergelangan tangan, ujung lengan dan bagian bawah rompi berwarna oranye, tidak memakai dasi, sarung tangan putih. Rompi bagian atas lengan kanan ada lambang UN, sebelah atas lengan kiri ada lambang Generasi Keajaiban, dan dada bagian kanan ada bendera negara Jepang]

Sering bercosplay menjadi Hibari Kyoya atau menjadi ninja.

Kemampuan:

Judo

Teknik Ninja

Katon

Raiton

Introgasi

Bisa menggunakan hampir segala jenis senjata

Aktig dan menyamar

Politik

Fakta:

Seorang Otaku

Orangnya agak sadis

Kamarnya penuh dengan berbagai macam komik

Penggemar berat karakter Hibari Kyouya dari Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Bahkan dia meniru gaya bicaranya.

Membawa Tonfa kemanapun

Dia menganggap Zamrud sebagai Onee-channya (Sampai Prusia membuat pengumuman konyol)

Menyukai Cosplay

Menyukai Dark Humor

 _ **/ Chapter sebelumya ..**_

" _Tunggu sebentar, da."_

 _Semuanya pun langsung menoleh ke Rusia._

" _Ada masalah apa memangnya?" Tanya Jepang._

" _Zamrud, aku ingin kau jujur, da" Kata Russia sambil menatap tajam Zamrud._

" _Apa yang ingin kamu bicara dengan saya, Tuan Rusia?" Tanya Zamrud sambil menatap balik Rusia._

" _Kau bilang kau diselamatkan oleh orang di dimensi itu, da"_

" _Ya"_

" _Apa wanita yang disebut Robin, atau kepala pasukan revolusi Dragon, coba darimana kau berasal? Da"_

 _Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut mulai menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan ini. [Data-data mengenai personifikasi termasuk rahasia dunia, dan tak sembarang orang yang boleh mengetahuinya. Ditambah bila ada orang yang berani membocorkan rahasia ini dia akan di bunuh.]_

" _Ya"_

" _Lalu apa jawabanmu? Da, apa kau mengatakan jujur atau kau mengatakan bohong? Da"_

 _Zamrud menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab "Saya merasa tak ada gunanya untuk berbohong. Meski teknologi mereka jauh berbeda, saya yakin orang seperti Naga dan Robin tak akan mudah di tipu jadi saya menjawabnya dengan jujur."_

" _Kolkolkol ... kamu makin pintar saja Zamrud ... Lalu apakah mereka menyingung tentang kita? Da"_

" _Maksud anda, apa mereka menyinggung tentang bos saya? Tentang hal itu memang iya."_

" _Lalu apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Rusia lagi, tapi kali ini di tambah dengan aura hitam yang menjalar-jalar. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu pun berkeringat dingin._

" _Saya menjawab seperti ini 'Di dunia saya, saya bekerja di pemerintah dunia. Tentang para bos saya, saya tidak dapat bebas berbicara tentang mereka tanpa izin dari mereka. Tapi satu hal yang pasti_ _ **para**_ _ **bos saya telah menyaksikan segala perubahan dunia saya, dan pemerintah Dunia di tempat kita tidak sbreng ** k di tempat ini**_ _dan jika kita bertemu lagi, mungkin bos saya akan ikut sebagian dari mereka sangat suka petualangan '"_

" _Maaf kalau saat itu saya banyak bicara. Saya sudah siap menerima dat karena hal itu."_

 _Tiba-tiba saja Rusia tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara bangsa lain menatap Rusia dengan pandangan tak mengarti._

" _Kolkolkol ... aku tak akan menghukummu Zamrud ~ dan kata-katamu itu benar-banar bagus, da. Jadi buanglah raut wajah tegangmu itu ... Lalu kenapa kamu menatap ku seperti itu? Da"_

 **Ch.2**

Saat ini mereka semua sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan di ruang tamu milik Jepang. Dan di belakang Amerika dan Jerman ada papan tulis.

"Baiklah! Tema rapat darurat ini adalah Advanture in Another Dimension!" Teriak America dengan semangat.

"Baiklah untuk masalah pertama, saat disana aku yakin pasti banyak hal yang menarik untuk dijual. Jadi bagai mana ada mata uang itu?"

Semuanyapun menatap ke arah Jepang, dan jepang Jepang merasa tak nyaman.

"Jadi bagai mana jepang?"

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak memuliki mata uang Belly."

Semuanya (-Zamrud, Indonesia, Italia, Rusia) didesah kecewa.

"Saya memilikinya."

Semua bangsa itu menatap Zamrud.

"Eh ...? Apa ...?"

"Saya bilang bawa saya memilikinya, mata uang Belly"

Zamrud pun mengeluarkan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau zamrud, dengan kelopak bunga yang mengelilinginya dengan warna yang sama. Dari lingkaran sihir itu Zamrud mengeluarkan 4 buah koper berwarna hitam dengan simbol Firman Pemerintah di atasnya. Dia mengalami satu di atas meja dan membukanya, di dalamya terlihat uang Belly dengan jumlah yang banyak. Mata para bangsa pun melebar.

"Setiap koper berisi 6.000.000 Belly, dengan 3 koper lainnya kita memiliki uang ekstra 24.000.000 Belly. Dan bila di dalam dengan jumlah orang yang ada di ruangan ini, setiap orang akan ada uang ekstra 2.000.000 perut"

Seketika ruangan jatuh dalam keheningan karena syok. Dan Indonesialah yang perama pulih.

"Zamrud, dari mana kamu semua ini?" Tanya Indonesia

"Dari lambang kata goverment itu, apa mungkin kau mencurinya dari Tenryuubito?" Tanya Spanyol

"Lebih tepatnya saya dimintai tolong oleh pak Naga untuk membantunya dalam sebuah oprasi menyelamatan para budak Tenryuubito. Dimana saya hampir di tangkap oleh para pengawal / penjaga Tenryuubito. Saya berhasil selamat karena bersembunyi di ruang harta, karena mereka dilarang memesuki ruang berharga. Dan saya mengambil saya sedikit dari harta karna aku merasa ini akan berguna pada nanti Jika kamu sekalian merasa tidak nyaman tentang ini, anggap saja ini _sedekah_ dari Tenryuubito itu "

Para nationspun sweetdroop _'Uang rupiah 24.000.000 tidak bisa di bilang sedikit, dan sedekah? Apa apaan itu? '_

"Yah ... Dengan ini masalah pertama selesai" Kata England sambil menggaruk belakang kepala.

"Oh, Zamrud-chan ada yang ingin saya tanyakan." Kata Jepang

"Apa itu Master Jepang?"

"Apakah kau punya poster buronan? Lebih tepatnya apa kau punya harga untuk kepalamu karana akibat oprasi itu?"

Zamrud mempertemukan tangan ke wajah sambil mengeluarkan desah frustasi dan dengan suara kasih dia menyawab "ya ..."

Zamrud merogoh kantong seragamnya dan meneluarkan sebuah poster buronan. Dicari Kematian atau Alive? The Dark Wizard harga buronan 110.000.000 perut.

Di poster buronan itu terlihat Zamrud yang memakai tudung kepala berwarna hitam dipadu dengan seragam agentya. Hanya setengah wajah yang terlihat, setengahnya lagi tertutup oleh bayang bayang tudungnya. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi dengan mata hitam yang terlihat tajam.

Lalu Zamrud mengeluarkan koran. Di judul koran terlihat tulisan **'REVOLUSIONER ARMY MENYERANG KEDIAMAN SALAH SATU BANGSAWAN DUNIA TENRYUUBITO!'** Di bawahnya terlihat gambar Zamrud yang di lindungi oleh perisai sihir di dan belakangnya terlihat anggota revolusioner tentara yang sedang menyandra keluarga Tenryuubito. Lalu di bawah sebelah kanan ada gambar poster buronan Zamrud.

 _Pembaca yang terhormat anda sekalian pasti mengetahui tentang Revolusioner Army dan berita tantang mereka yang tak pernah padam. Dan tak naik jumlah negara yang jatuh ke tangan mereka._

 _Revolusioner Angkatan Darat yang di pimpin oleh penjahat nomor satu di dunia Dragon. Lusa lalu menyerang salah satu kediaman bangsawan dunia Tenryuubito._

 _Dalam penyerangan itu ada seorang yang sangat mencolok. Nama orang yang belum diketahui. Dikatakan orang tersebut telah diperkaya Lord Richard yang merupakan salah seorang Tenryuubito sampai hidung Lord Richard hancur, dan dapat mengalahkan 300 orang tentara dan mampu mengalahkan 4 orang Admiral seorang diri._

 _Orang yang menggunakan pakaian yang berbeda dengan anggota Revolusioner Angkatan Darat lainnya, para laut telah berspekulasi ada kemungkinan dia adalah salah satu petinggi di Revolusioner Army. Saat ini namanya belum di ketahui, namun menurut kesaksian para marinir yang selamat dia memiliki kekuatan yang tidak mungkin di miliki oleh para pengguna Buah Iblis._

 _Dikatakan dia sumber cahaya dari berbagai jenis sejata. Dan tak hanya senjata, katanya dia juga bisa mengeluarkan, api, petir, kontrol tanah, binatang-binatang yang terbuat dari cahaya dan dapat terbang._

 _Dan saat salah seorang Laksamana menceburkannya ke laut, dia tidak tenggelam seperti pengguna Devil Fruit lainya. Namun dia terus-lahan mengambang di atas udara dan menyerang semua orang yang mengakui jalannya._

 _Ilmuan terbesar di dunia akan menambah harga bang menjadi 120.000.000 Belly bagi siapapun yang dapat menahannnya hidup-hidup._

 _Dr. Vegapunk mengatakan bahwa orang tersebut memiliki kemungkinan akan lebih kuat dari program Pacifista saat ini. Dan jika dia bisa melakukan penelitian pada orang ini, ada kemungkinan pengguna Iblis Buah tidak aktif saat terkena Kairryouseki atau tenggelam ke dasar laut._

 _Orang ini penting jika anda terhubung segeralah hubungi markas Marine terdekat_

 _Lebih lanjut tentang Tenryuubito lihat halaman 2_

 _Lebih lanjut tentang Revolusioner Army lihat halaman 3_

 _Lebih lanjut tentang Dragon lihat halaman 5_

 _Oleh: Shoko Rinka_

Semua negara yang membaca koran itu langsung sweetdorp. Tiba-tiba Amerika berseru "110.000.000 Belly dari pemerintah! Dan ditambah 10.000.000 dari seorang ilmuan! Oh ... lalu lihatlah apa yang kamu buat ini penting masterpice!"

"Kesesesese ... begadang super Awesome yang dilakukan oleh Mommy kita tersayang! Walau tak se-awesome nyanyi Grandpa!"

"Itulah yang diharapkan dari pemimpin Generasi Keajaiban, aru!"

"Honhonhon ... Bagus sekali kica Zamrud"

"Vee ~ Kau telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat"

"Kolkolkol ..."

"Fusososo ..."

"Berhentilah bikin bajingan tomat!"

"Dan tentang bagian menghajar salah satu Tenryuubito itu! Oh! Zamrud-chan! Entah mengapa aku sangat senang mendengarnya!"

"Entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang salah ..." Gumam indonesia sweetdrop

"Dan kami setuju denganmu" Kata Inggris dan Jerman yang juga swetdrop

XxX Beberapa saat kemudian ... Xxx

"Sekarang untuk masalah kedua, da" Kata Russia

Kenapa sekarang Rusia yang menggantikan Amerika? Itu karena Amerika sedang tidur karena Ajian Sirep Megananda [Sebuah ajian yang sangat ampuh untuk membuat orang lain tertidur. Ajian Sirep Megananda dimiliki oleh Raden Indrajid, putra Prabu Dasamuka.] Yang dilancarkan oleh Indonesia karena Amerika yang tak berhenti mengoceh tentang menghajar Tenryuubito.

"Apakah kita perlu mengatakan tentang Identitas kita yang sebenarnya pada mereka?" Lanjut Jerman

Mereka semuapun terdiam (- Amerika yang mendengkur)

"Maaf memotong perkataan anda Master Germany, apakah yang anda maksud adalah tentang anda sekalian yang merupakan personifikasi negara?" Tanya Zamrud-ada

Jerman mengangguk, seketika seluruh ruangan jatuh ke dalam kehaningan (Jika kalian melupakan Amerika yang mendengkur.).

"Aku merasa ada apa adanya jika kita mengatakn yang sebenarnya" Kata Spanyol

"Aku setuju denganmu tomat bajingan"

"Ve ~ Tapi ..."

"Siapa yang akan menceritakanya aru?"

Inggris menunduk, Wajah para bangsapun menggelap, berat rasanya menceritakan kehidupan mereka selama ratusan kepada manusia.

"Dengan senag hati saya yang akan melakukan"

"Apa baik-baik saja Zamrud?" Tanya Inggris

"Yang mengatakan Inggris-san benar Zamrud-chan Kami merasa tidak nyaman tentang kamu yang mengambil tugas ini setelah semua yang kamu lakukan"

"Saya merasa baik-baik saja Master Japan Ini tidak ada apa-apanya dari pada yang anda sekalian alami selama ratusan tahun, jadi janganlah khawatir"

"Terima kasih"

"Terima kasih"

"Arigatou"

"Lembab"

"Спасибо"

"Grazie"

"Gracias"

"Merci"

"谢谢"

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Amerika

"Anda tidak bisa apapun Master America" Kata Zamrud tersenyum kecil

Amerika memegangi kepala dan mengatakan "Terakhir yang kuingat aku sedang berbicara dan aku melihat indonesia mengumamkan sesuatu lalu aku jauh tertidur"

"Aku menggunakan Ajian Sirep Megananda agar kau tertidur sebentar Amerika"

"Kenapa kau tega melakukanya pada Hero ~?" Tanya amerika singsong

Tiba-tiba america merasa ada yang menepuk bahunya dan saat dia menoleh dia melihat seorang pria berkulit sawo matang, berambut hitan sedikit acak-acakan, telanjang dada, pakai sarung coklat, tidak pakai alas kaki, pakai berbagai macam hiasan yang terbuat dari emas.

 **Dan dia tembus pandang dan terjemah melayang,** menatap tajam Amerika di tambah dia mengeluarkan aura membunuh.

Americapun pucat

"Iggy! Tolong aku ... ada hantu!" Americapun menghambur ke pelukan Inggris

"A-america, lepaskan aku idiot!"

"Ve ~! Ananda menakutan ve ~! Jerman Tolong aku!"

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang tamu terbuka penuh sang Ketua Agen Khusus Generasi Keajaiban

"Master Jepang ada yang ingin saya bicara ..." Kata-katanya punterhenti setelah melihat halangan yang terjadi.

"Fox-chan okaeri"

"Apa yang ada di sini Master Japan, Mommy?"

"Entah ... kami juga yakin ..."

 _ **Bersambung ...**_


	3. bagian 3

Hetalia Advanture Book 2

Hetalia Pirate

Oleh

Portgas D Jasmine

Crossover: Hetalia X One Piece

Hetalia: Himaruya

One Piece: Oda-Sensei

* * *

 **Uah ... Akhirnya nyampe chapter3! Mungkin kedepannya saya butuh bantuan dengan kode nama para agen!**

 **Jadi siapa tolong beri usul nama kode yang bagus-bagus! Karena saya bingung saat ada agen baru yang muncul tapi kode namenya yang gak pas (jelek). Jadi tolong!**

 **Jika kalian mau tau apa yang saya lakukan kemarin. Saya dan perkumpulan remaja kampung di tempat saya tinggal, pergi berziarah ke makam salah satu orang paling penting untuk putri kita tercinta (indonesia)**

 **Saya pergi mengunjungi sang presiden ke-2 Indonesia yaitu Pak Harto! Asal kalian tahu saya hampir menangis saat melihat makam Pak Harto. [Walau lebih seperti istana dari pada makam]**

 **Dan menurut para petugas bila kita naik sedikit dari makam Pak Harto kita akan melihat makam Pangeran Samber Nyowo. Seorang pangeran yang dengan gagah berani mengatasi penjajahan Belanda pada zamanya!**

 **Dan diatasnya lagi makam raja - raja zaman dulu**

 **Um ... Saya juga mau minta maaf karena chapter ini cuma sedikit ... soalnya saya sudah disibukkan dengan urusan sekolah ...**

 **Ups .. kelebihan saya terlalu banyak bicara ...**

 **Silahkan menikmati bab 3 ini ...: D**

 **WARNIG!: SAYA MULAI MEMASUKKAN BERBAGAI KARAKTER ANIME LAIN SEBAGAI AGEN!**

* * *

Tambahan: Saya belajar membuat para bangsa memiliki kemampuan khusus (sihir atau sejenisnya). Yang gak saya isi berarti saya butuh bantuan tentang kemampuan mereka.

Amerika :?

Rusia: Mengendalikan salju dan es (seperti Elsa di Frozen)

Cina: Memanggil 12 Jendral Langit (12 Shio), pengendalian udara, tanah, api & udara (Avatar, suara gerakan dalam cerita ini diambil dari gerakan Kungfu).

Inggris: Udah jelas Magic

Perancis: Magic walau tak sekuat Inggris, Mengendalikan mawar? Dan anggar

Saudara laki-laki Italia: Penyembuh, hanya memiliki beberapa kemampuan untuk melakukan serangan yang jarang digunakan karena sagat destukrif

Jerman: Pistolnya di aliri energi sihir dan pelurunya tak bisa habis, mengendalikan sekitar 300 pasukan anjing / serigala yang dipimpin oleh trio Cerberus (3 anjing Domberman milik Jerman)

Jepang: Ninjutsu yang ada di Naruto & bisa berubah menjadi setengah youkai kitsune (Silahkan India Jepang memiliki telinga dan ekor Kitsune).

Prusia:?

Spanyol:?

Indonesia: Sihir, main mematikan dan ada beberapa yang destruktif.

* * *

 _ **/ Chapter sebelumya ..**_

" _Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Amerika_

" _Anda tidak bisa lagi Master America" Kata Zamrud tersenyum kecil_

 _Amerika memegangi kepala dan mengatakan "Terakhir yang kuingat aku sedang berbicara dan aku melihat indonesia mengumamkan sesuatu lalu aku jatuh tertidur"_

" _Aku menggunakan Ajian Sirep Megananda agar kau tertidur sebentar Amerika"_

" _Kenapa kau tega melakukanya pada Hero ~?" Tanya amerika singsong_

 _Tiba-tiba america merasa ada yang menepuk bahunya dan saat dia menoleh dia melihat seorang pria berkulit sawo matang, berambut hitan sedikit acak-acakan, sayang_ _dada, pakai sarung coklat, tidak pakai alas kaki, pakai berbagai macam hiasan yang terbuat dari emas._

 _ **Dan dia tembus pandang dan terjompat melayang,**_ _menatap tajam Amerika ditambah dia mengeluarkan aura membunuh._

 _Americapun pucat_

" _Iggy! Tolong aku ... ada hantu!" Americapun menghambur ke pelukan Inggris_

" _A-america, lepaskan aku idiot!"_

" _Ve ~! Ananda menakutan ve ~! Jerman Tolong aku!"_

 _Tiba-tiba pintu ruang tamu terbuka penuh sang Ketua Agen Khusus Generasi Keajaiban_

" _Master Jepang ada yang ingin saya bicara ..." Kata-katanya pun terhenti setelah melihat yang sedang terjadi._

" _Fox-chan okaeri"_

" _Apa yang ada di sini Master Japan, Mommy?"_

" _Entah ... kami juga tidak yakin ..."_

 **bagian 3**

Fox mengerenyit "Jadi kamu sekalian mau pergi ke Pirate Word?"

"Tentu saja! Kami semua telah sepakat untuk pergi!" Seru Amerika

Black Fox mendesah lalu menatap Zamrud "Mommy, tolong jaga Omnivor Dan gigit Herbivor penggangu sampai mati"

"Ya"

"Omnivor?" Tanya Spanyol

Jepang menjelaskan "Black Fox teropsesi dengan karakter anime yang berjudul Hibari Kyoya. Bahkan meniru gaya bicaranya"

Semuanya (- Amerika, Zamrud, Black Fox) memberikan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Untuk sederhanya begini" ucap jepang lalu buat sesuatu di balik kertas buronan Zamrud.

Omnivor = Atasan / Orang yang dihormati

Karnivor = Diri sendiri / orang yang membutuhkan

Herbivor = Musuh / Orang yang lebih lemah

Memanggil seseorang yang menggunakan nama binatang = Orang yang dianggap memiliki kepribadian seperti binatang yang menyala, Contoh: Anak Anjing = setia, takut ditinggal sendiri, penurut dengan orang yang dipercaya.

"Jadi Omnivor itu kita" Kata Spanyol

Jepang mengangguk

"Apa kau tidak ikut Fox? Da" tanya Rusia

"Seingatku kau itu maniak bertarung" kata Romano

Black Fox mengeleng "sayangnya saya masih punya banyak pekerjaan. Sebenarnya saya ingin ikut, tapi kalau laporan menumpuk nanti bisa jadi masalah"

Tiba-tiba Jerman mengerenyit

"Rubah..."

"Apa?"

"Aku bisa mencium bau tubuh dari tubuhmu" kata Jerman

" **Fox-chan darimana dan apa yang kau kau lakukan tadi? Hem ..** " Tanya Jepang dengan suara yang terdengar anc

Zamrud berkeringat dingin, Jepang adalah salah satu bangsa yang akan sangat menyeramkan saat marah. Yah ... Walau tak separah Rusia, atau saat Inggris dan Spanyol dalam Pirate Mode.

{Mereka pernah bertarung dalam Pirate Mode. Dan menghancurkan sebuah taman dan membutuhkan sekitar 6 Agen dari Generasi Keajaiban, 3 agen dari Uncrowed King dan seorang anggota Guardians untuk menahan mereka sampai Amerika, Rusia dan beberapa negara lainnya datang dan menghentikan mereka.}

A / N: Tentang Uncrowed King Dan Guardian akan saya jelaskan di chapter selanjutnya.

 _/Kilas balik/_

 _Zamrud sedang mengarjakan 5 menara laporan setinggi 10 meter, di dalam ruangannya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering dan muncul gambar seorang gadis manis berambut pink menggunakan pakaian tentara (Ritsu dari Assasiation Classroom)._

 _Zamrud berhenti pekerjaannya "Ada apa?"_

" _Mommy! Kita dalam masalah besar! Mohon dipersiapkan kita akan melakukan misi penyelamatan!" Teriak gadis AL itu_

" _Aku akan bersiap, tetapkan koordinat lokasi dan penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi di perjalanan Moe Box"_

 _Sesaat setelah Moe Box memberi koordianat lokasi mata Zamrud melebar._

" _Moe kotak, bukankah letak sakura dekat dengan lokasi Word Meeting kali ini?"_

 _(A / N: Beandara ini hanya bandara di dalam imajiasi saya jadi bukan bandara sebenarnya)_

" _Ya Mommy, dan disitulah Permasalahannya..."_

 _Rupanya sekelompok teroris idiot melakukan penyandraan di bandara tersebut. Disana ada sekitar 1000 orang sandra dan Master Japan serta Master China adalah salah satu korbannya. Para teroris idiot tak ada uang 1 m dan meminta pembebasan salahsatu pemimpin mereka dalam kurun waktu 3 jam, Jika mereka tidak dalam kurun waktu itu mereka akan mulai membunuh para sandra._

' _Dasar, dengan ini pepperwork dan laporan akan bertambah. Dan semoga mereka tidak mengetahui Master China dan Master Japan adalah bagian dari pemerintah karna nanti akan mankin runyam 'Pikir Zamrud_

" _Moe Box apa yang kita berdua yang mau melakukan misi ini?"_

" _Tidak Mommy, Master Amerika dan Allies dan Axis akan ikut turun tangan. Oprasi ini akan di pimpin oleh Master Jerman dan kita akan bertemu di sebuah ruangan di dekat bandara ini" Kata Moe Box sambil menikmati tempat pertemuan mereka._

 _Zamrud menggeram, lalu ber-appate (bener gak tulisannya? [Yang pernah baca Harry Potter pasti tau]) ke ruangan di dekat bandara tersebut._

 _Begitu Sampai Disana Zamrud melompat kebelakang untuk review menghindari Pukulan_ _sihir pipa_ _Milik Rusia._

" _Selamat datang Zamrud, da ~"_

 _Mata Zamrud sedikit menyipit "Ya, Guru Rusia dan tadi itu adalah kenangan yang meriah."_

" _Ber-appate berkeliling dunia? Huh, jika kau bukan anggota / ketua organisasi rahasia. Kau sudah masuk Wizzard World Record" Kata England._

" _Terimakasih atas pujiannya Master England"_

 _Di belakang Inggris terlihat Jerman yang sedang melihat rekaman CCTV yang ada di dalam gedung dengan raut wajah serius. Bagaimana caranya? mereka tidak di ruang CCTV Itu karana Moe Box membajak sistem yang ada di dalam bandara._

 _Semantara Amerika sedang berbicara dengan Prancis dangan tenang (Jarang-jarang tenang begini: x). Sementara Italia sedang melakukan berbagai macam peralatan medis._

" _Tuan Jerman, bagaimana dengan situasinya?"_

" _Sudah 20 menit dan masih belum ada pergerakan, sementara dari pihak pemerintah sedang berusaha memenuhi mereka"_

" _Zamrud, pagaimana dengan Prussia Apa kau memberitahunya?" Tanya Prancis_

" _Sebenarnya nanti saya sudah bertemu dengan Grandpa, tapi saya sudah memberitahunya dan dia memutuskan untuk melakukan pertemuan ini Grandpa bilang dia igin ikut berpartisipasi, tapi sekarang dia sedang dengan beberapa menteri karena masalah ini ..."_

" _Bruder ..." desah Jerman_

 _Tiba-tiba Italia berteriak "Ve !, Jepang!"_

 _Semuanyapun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Italia "Ada apa? Italia"_

 _Italia menunjuk ke arah layar CCTV dengan gemetar, semuanya pun menoleh dan langsung melebar. "Neraka Berdarah!" Teriak Inggris_

 _Di layar terlihat Jepang kontol di todong pistol, sementara China sedang memeluk seorang gadis kecil yang diperkirakan berumur 8 tahun yang sedang menangis._

 _ **BERSAMBUNG ..**_


End file.
